For example, there may be a case where it becomes difficult to transmit neural signals from the brain due to illness or injury or a case where it becomes difficult to move finger joints according to a one's intention due to deterioration of muscles or damage to one's tendons or ligaments provided at one's joints. As a wearable type movement assisting apparatus for assisting movement of such finger joints, there is an apparatus including movable parts attached to each finger and actuators for driving each of the movable parts (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The conventional wearable type movement assisting apparatus, however, has many components and a sophisticated configuration due to a rotary mechanism being provided in correspondence with each finger joint and a configuration of mechanically transmitting a driving force of the actuators to respective movable parts. Thus, the conventional wearable type movement assisting apparatus has a considerable amount of weight and has a problem of imposing a large load on the wearer.
Although weight-reduction of the conventional wearable type movement assisting apparatus by reducing the size of the actuators is considered, there is a problem where torque cannot suffice for the weight of the movable parts made of many components.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-345861